


The Beginning

by LittleLeeeLoo



Series: TravelingMerchant Oneshots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Actions and consequences, ExtremelyObservant!Blue, Four Sword fails to join them back together, Panic Attacks, Vio Link & Blue Link if you squint, Vio centric, survivor’s guilt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeeeLoo/pseuds/LittleLeeeLoo
Summary: The sword was supposed to join them back together. It was supposed to fix everything... but when it fails, Vio is forced to face the overwhelming guilt of his actions.
Series: TravelingMerchant Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877419
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For those that have been wanting a fan fiction for my small AU, here it is. TravelingMerchant’s beginning.

Vio stares as Green jams the FourSword back into the pedestal. He anticipated disappearing- to once more be a part of Green, or rather Link. However, when he opens his eyes, they are all still there, very much tangible when he touches his clothing to make sure he was real.

He looks up and stares at the others, Green, Red, Blue, and Zelda… and he sees them slowly start to look around as well. Had Green done it wrong? Was this magic permanent? His hand gripping his tunic tightens as a bit of excitement and dread seems to well in him. 

He was excited because he could continue living how he wanted to live, but the impending dread and doom was slowly starting to swallow that up as he thought about his actions and how he had betrayed Hyrule (even if it was for the greater good). Would he serve as a prisoner while the others were praised as heroes? It would only be right… Panic begins to bubble in him as he takes a step back from the others. He had put many lives at risk, had taken some lives as well indirectly with his actions while the other three had done everything in their power to always save everyone. 

He. Made. Sacrifices…. 

He swallows hard and looks from the sword to the heroes and back to Zelda. Who happens to be staring at him with a calculating look. It had to be calculating- at least that’s what his mind is telling him. He stares right back at her as Red and Blue seem to cheer while Green looks on in horror and looks to Zelda for guidance. Her eyes don’t avert away from him for a long while. 

He can feel the color draining from his face. He was a fraction- that was the excuse right? He was a fraction of a person. But would the court still convict him of his very human but very crude methods of handling things? 

Link typically didn’t care too much about this, not with the three personalities that didn’t care currently not being a part of him. He wrinkles his tunic and Zelda’s cold piercing gaze moves from him to the other three. Cold is replaced with warmth in an instant and she smiles at them all, conversing in senseless conversation. 

Vio feels like he’s been submerged in ice water. The horror of his crimes making his stomach turn and his skin breaking out into a sweat. He could run- he could escape now. Could go into hiding and pretend to be the hero Link. How hard could it be? He was a part of him after all…

Zelda’s looking at him again. Is she planning something? 

His skin feels like it’s crawling. The sins and guilt eating just under his flesh and making him scratch at his arms. He shouldn’t have gone off alone. He shouldn’t have put everyone’s lives in danger… They wouldn’t understand. Zelda wouldn’t at least- The others certainly didn’t either. Why couldn’t they see the bigger picture?? Were they all so daft to think that war came with no casualties? 

She’s getting closer and Vio takes another cautious step back. 

She’ll imprison him. 

She’s powerful now. He can feel her powers burning in her being. Like a jar too full to contain its contents. With a flick of her finger he could be sealed just like Vaati was in the sword. 

His throat is closing up. 

Why was this happening? 

Everything was supposed to revert back to him being Link! The savior of all! 

He was going to pay for his crimes- he should too- for all the people he slew- but he didn’t want to. But does anyone ever want to own up to their crimes? 

“Link.” 

That’s not my name. 

“Link…. Are you okay?”

That’s not my name.

He bites the tip of his tongue to stop the harsh retorts from spilling out. She knew their names- why was she calling him that?!

He looks down at himself, just to be sure, that he is, in fact, still wearing the purple tunic the magic of the FourSword had blessed him with. What was she getting at? Was she trying to distract him? What were her ulterior motives? 

“I’m fine,” he bites out a bit more forcefully than he intended it to be. She seems a little more concerned- it had to be fake- his mind supplies. She didn’t want him to run obviously. She was going to keep him close and she was going to put him under lock and key. 

Everyone seemed oblivious to his plight and he chews the insides of his cheeks, feeling the slight pain and using it to ground himself. He was real. He was a criminal, a traitor to the Hyrule. He looks from his counterparts and back to the ever starring Zelda. She’s planning something. He knows it, and she knows that he knows it. 

He takes another step back and she advances another step. 

“Link?”

That’s not my name.

He hates her. 

“Vio?” Green pipes up, looking to his purple counterpart and tilting his head to the side curiously. “Are you okay?” 

Vio barely manages to look away from Zelda to focus his gaze on the self proclaimed leader. How can he be such an idiot? How were they part of the same person?

Maybe that’s why they had not merged back together. Perhaps they had developed past their potential enough to not be able to combine again, the parts too different to fit together any longer. Or perhaps it was their own desires to stay apart- to live out their lives how they wanted and be something akin to brothers? He didn’t know- all he knew was that while this is what he wanted, he wasn’t prepared for any of the consequences that might come with it. 

He didn’t think he would be here. He was supposed to disappear and everything was supposed to go back to normal. 

“Vio?” He hears Red ask, looking concerned and taking a step forward. “Vio…?” 

He swallows and looks away from Green and Red, looking to the sword, to Zelda, and then to the door. He could run. He should run. He has to run.

He looks to Blue and finds himself startled when the blond is less than a foot away from him, glaring at him and gripping onto his arm. “Hey,” the gravelly voice mutters, breaking through this suffocating fog of turmoil. He tugs at his arm, but Blue holds it more firmly. “Get out of your fucking head and breathe, brainiac.” He mutters, giving Vio a firm shake and narrowing his eyes at him. 

“Blue- don’t shake him, that’s mean!” Red whines, moving over to them and tugging on Blue’s sleeve. 

It seems to wake him up enough though, enough to suck in a deep breath and let it out shakily. Why had he been holding his breath? How could he have forgotten to breathe? That made absolutely no sense. Logically, it was a normal function- it shouldn’t have just stopped. He glares at Zelda suspiciously- had she somehow grabbed the air from his lungs??? That was impossible, right?

He’s pulled from his gaze once again from another shake. “Breathe, brainiac. What the hell is wrong with you???” Blue says in a rough tone. He’s almost certain his arm is going to bruise- but it reminds him to breathe and look to the counterpart inflicting pain onto him. 

“Vio? Are you alright?” Green asks, crowding him along with Red and Zelda. 

Everyone is too close. They’re going to take him to prison- he’s certain. He doesn’t want to be locked up again- he doesn’t want to be tied up again. His breath catches in his throat and he tries to pull from Blue’s grasp again, only serving to make pain shoot through his arm and make him gasp for another breath. 

“Link??”

That’s not-

“That’s not his fucking name! It’s Vio!” Blue snarls at her, making the Princess take a step back and raise her hands in a placating manner. 

“My apologies. It’s just that you’re all Link-“ 

“Yeah! No fucking shit! But we’re not anymore! I’m Blue, he’s Vio, he’s Red, and that’s Green! It ain’t that fucking hard to catch on!” 

“Blue! You can’t just talk that way to the Princess!” Green gasps, pushing Blue’s shoulder, only to receive a shove hard enough to nearly knock him over in return. 

Red swallows and looks between Zelda and his counterparts, chewing his lower lip anxiously. “I’m sorry, Zelda… I don’t know what’s wrong with them…” he says softly, inching closer to her. 

“It’s… alright… however… If you are staying separated… then one of you needs to be-“ she begins. 

Vio doesn’t allow himself to hear the rest of it. He slams his heel down onto Blue’s toes, pitying Blue’s shriek of pain, and using the moment of weakness to rip from Blue’s grip and run out of the shrine. It happens so fast, the others are left stunned, jaws dropped. 

But he has to get out of there. He knows her next words. He knows he can’t handle it. He knows his faults. He knows he needs to be imprisoned. 

But he can’t allow it.


End file.
